User blog:NayrianKnight/Legend
Leonidas was holding the odd stone in his hand, trying not to lose it as he keeps up with Eze. The two have gone on a little quest on their own, hoping to find something that will make Eze more powerful than before. "You still have that Legend Stone?" "Yeah. And what are we looking for?" "If I'm right, it's some kind of ultra powerful Totem." "But I already have a Miracle AND Thunder Totem each. What other Totem would you need?" Eze stops at a cliff. Leonidas stands next to him, putting the Legend Stone in his pocket. They look down to see some mechanical, Golem-like Totem. "What is that?" "It's what I need to get stronger." "No shart, detective. I mean what is it exactly?" "Thunder Mecha God." "God?! Dude, I REALLY think we need a plan." It was too late. The Mecha spotted them and blasted the cliff with a massive bolt of lightning. The ground crumbled under their feet, causing them to fall from the great height. Leo used his light wings to float down safely. Eze just fell and hit the ground, face first. Leo started laughing as Eze got up, then the Mecha began to speak. "WHO ARE YOU? STATE YOUR BUISNESS." "I am Holy Thunder Eze, the Six Hero of Thunder. You're the last thing I need to become a legend!" "DO YOU SEE YOURSELF AS WORTHY OF WEILDING SUCH POWER?" "I do, and so does my summoner!" "That's right! Eze can handle the power!" "THEN I MUST TEST YOU, TO SEE IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE!" The Mecha discharged a massive amount of pure Thunder energy. Eze tried to use Batootha to block it and Leo quickly put up a Fire wall to shield himself. Both then charged at the Mecha, trying to deal as much damage as possible. This went on for hours, the two getting worn down and their attacks less affective. The Mecha could see this and took the chance presented, blasting the two with massive, unstoppable lightning bolts. On their knees, panting, Eze had an idea. "Leo...we need...to use...Superposition." "We...can't. Draxis...has...my swords...remember?" "Dammit." The Mecha hobbled over, readying one last attack. "ANY FINAL WORDS, UNWORTHY ONES?" "Just...two......INFERNO TEMPEST!!" Leonidas jumped at the Mecha, plunging a huge, swirling fireball right into its chest. The resulting explosion sent the Mecha sailing back, slamming into a boulder. "Nice shot." "Thanks." The Mecha got up, but it stopped attacking. "I AM BESTED. YOU ARE WORTHY." Eze and Leo cheered, although very quickly, as they began preparing to evolve Eze. Leo summoned the other materials and, along with the Thunder Mecha God and Legend Stone, placed them around a magic circle. Eze stood in the middle. "You ready, bro?" "You know it!" Leo placed his hand on the circle and spoke an incantation. "Warriors of past, great power they adorn. Their greater selves back, their old power reborn." Suddenly, the Legend Stone exploded into dust a covered the materials, which in turn exploded into colored lights. All that light converged onto Eze, causing yet another explosion, this time of white and yellow light only. When it faded, Eze had changed into something more fantastic and powerful, and so did Batootha along with him. "You look awesome! How do you feel?" "Like it just got easier for us to kick butt!" One hardy high five later, and the two made their way back to camp. They're gonna loooove this story. ---- Hey guys, it's that substory that I mentioned. These aren't meant to be good, they're more like filler. Anyway, Part 10 won't be out for awhile and I'm still deciding on who will be Leo's future girlfriend. If you want to know why this is all taking so long, it's because I'm on a family vacation. But I digress. See ya soon with Part 10! Category:Blog posts